dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.61.238.119
Quick question that's been bothering me lately. For certain logistical reasons, I simply cannot connect my ps3 to the internet and I will be playing DA:I on ps3. Now for the keep, is it possible that I create my save file or world state on the pc and transfer it to my ps3 through usb? (talk) 12:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :According to what I know and have been told, no, I don't believe so, sorry to say. You'll need to be able to log into your account on your console to connect with the keep, which will then import your worldstate into your Inquisition game. (talk) 20:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I stand with you against The Keep. Hey, no idea if this'll reach you, but I stand with you regarding The Keep. I, coming from a poor family, cannot afford internet that allows me to use Keep. Yeah, I have an Origins account cos I once signed up to talk on the forums and, yeah, I have the internet to talk here. But how you ask? First off, I'm using something called a 'Dongle'. Basically a overpriced piece of shit that people call internet. Further more, it's only 7GB. Further than that, I can only use it ON A COMPUTER. I have to install software for it and then use it. This means I have NEVER been online on a console for the entirety of my life. Not even a tiny bit. Not even handhelds! I have Origins, I've filled out two different world states on Keep, but does any of this matter? Not unless EA and Bioware keep their promise of being able to transfer data from PC to another device to console. A similar thing happened when I played Mass Effect 3. You lose 100 (maybe 150) Military Strength if you didn't complete the ME2 DLC 'Arrival'. This pattern happened a lot with me losing out on over 3000 EMS. Ergo, I never got the best ending. Ergo, my entire gaming 'life' in Mass Effect was pointless. Everything I did was constantly undermined by DLCs cos I never had any control over them! But you know when I could control them? When I got the Ultimate Edition of DA:O for cheap. One disc holds the game, the other holds all the DLCs for Origins. Why not do that for DA:I and The Keep? Final Fantasy 7 had THREE discs and people fucking LOVED that game! Adding an extra wouldn't have been a problem at all! Plus, here's how it could work: It could act, if programmed by people who don't want to milk it for all it's worth, as a standalone software for that console's brand (XboxOne, PS4, etc). You buy the game, you put in the Keep disc, it loads up a little 'game' (so to speak) where the user flicks through all the choices and saves it directly to hard drive. Take disc out, pop in DA:I, load up save just made, BOOM! EVERYBODY WINS. No need for internet unless you're uploading DA:I data to The Keep, no need for Origin or whatever fucking logins you need, no hassle and just a mere moment of your time to make a save whenever you desire on or offline. The Keep COULD'VE been a standalone disc designed for users to use on their console. It COULD'VE been a lot simpler and everyone could've been happy. Hell, they could've even bumped up the price by five or ten quid/dollars/whatever. But they didn't. Know why? Cos people who make games don't give a fuck about people who can't be online. Those who are online are easier to tap for cash than those who they cannot reach. I stand with you, mate, even if the world sings the bastarding Keep's praises. I wouldn't be surprised if EA never keep their promise to allow Keep -> Device -> Console transfers. In the face of it we, the unconnected offline gamers, are nothing to them. -- (talk) 21:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC)